herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raichu
'Raichu '''is an Electric-type Pokémon from Generation I. It evolves from Pikachu when given a Thunder Stone after evolving from Pichu when leveling up to max happiness. Raichu has an alternate form in the Alola region which is part Psychic-typed. Physiology Raichu is a rodent-like Pokémon, similar to its previous evolution forms. Unlike Pichu or Pikachu, which have yellow fur, Raichu has orange-brown fur. It has long ears and feet, but has stubby arms with no noticeable fingers. Anime ''Electric Shock Showdown Raichu made its debut appearance in the episode Electric Shock Showdown, under the ownership of Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader in Vermilion City. In this episode Ash's Pikachu is defeated in a one-on-one battle with Lt. Surge's Raichu, which then leads to Surge commenting on how Ash could never defeat his Raichu because his Pikachu was too weak. Ash and Pikachu both, refusing to go through with evolving Pikachu in order to increase its power, face off against Lt. Surge again, this time using speed rather than power. By tiring Raichu out, Pikachu defeats Raichu and wins the battle. Raichu showed good sportsmanship as Surge handed Ash his Thunder Badge. ''Stage Fight! A different Raichu appeared in The Orange Islands in ''Stage Fight! under the ownership of one of the performers, Kay. When Kay first got Raichu she got scared of being shocked when it discharged electricity when it hugged her. As such, Raichu got nervous around people. But because of Ash they eventually made up and became a proper team and Raichu started performing with the other show Pokémon. ''Pikachu's Vacation'' Another Raichu appeared in the short Pikachu's Vacation as he and his gang (consisting of Marill, Snubbull and Cubone) mock Pikachu and his friends. The rivalry peaks when when Charizard got his head stuck in a metal pipe. Pikachu convinced Raichu and his gang to hep him, and with several tugs, Charizard's head popped out of the pipe, creating another truce. ''Cooking Up a Sweet Story'' A Raichu named Sugar owned by Abigail evolved from a Pikachu. It helped rescue Ash's Pikachu from Team Rocket. It used Focus Punch to break into the mecha exterior and grab Pikachu's cage, then used Thunderbolt to destroy the machine and send Team Rocket blasting off. ''Good Friends, Great Training!'' When Tierno is about to use his Raichu and Wartortle in a double battle against Ash, one of Team Rocket's mechas appears and captures Pikachu. Ash's Sliggoo uses Dragon Breath to free Pikachu, but the mecha then captures Raichu and Wartortle instead. From inside their cage, Raichu and Wartortle use Thunderbolt and Water Gun respectively to attack Jessie and James, and Jessie has her Pumpkaboo attack them with Shadow Ball in retaliation, but Pumpkaboo accidentally hits the line that connects the cage to the mecha, causing the cage to roll away with the Pokémon inside. Tierno and Bonnie then find the three Pokémon, stunned after falling off a cliff with the cage. When Bonnie and Tierno go search for Pikachu to save him from being recaptured, Tierno has his Raichu and Wartortle destroy a rock blocking their path. Gallery Lt Surge and Raichu.png|Lt. Surge with his Raichu. Kay Raichu.png|Kay's shy Raichu. Pikachu & Raichu racing.png|Pikachu and Raichu's electric race 026raichu_alola_sm_anime_by_pokemonsketchartist-dbk103c.png|Alolan Raichu Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Elementals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Neutral Good Category:On & Off Category:Anime Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Mischievous Category:Animals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Manga Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Mutated